


Thunderstorm

by shunziqing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于Derek如何成了Stiles毕业舞会的舞伴（意外）；关于Stiles如何向老爹出柜（误会）；关于Stiles如何向老爹解释一切——“一切”，包括狼人和所有超自然生物（没能完全照预定计划进行，但是，耶，就跟有哪次能似的）；关于Stiles如何亲了Derek，并且能活着讲述这件事（没错，他绝对是‘亲完就说’那种类型）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N：第二季后AU，基本上请当第三季不存在，不过也许偶尔有事件与第三季中的重合。  
> 另，章节序号=发生的时间顺序

3.

“毕业舞会。”Stiles平板的重复道，“说真的？指望高中最后一次重要活动能平安度过这点要求难道算高吗？哦，瞧我说什么呢，那可是 **毕业舞会** ，当然会有疯巫婆想要诅咒舞会国王和王后，而且，顺便一提，我们还没可能提前知道会是哪一对！”

聚在桌边的人全都拿习以为常的眼神看着他——除了Derek，Derek的表情现在应该被归类为‘怒目而视’，Stiles有些担心他的面部肌肉可能被永久定格成那样了。

“Okay，”Scott接过话头。令人震惊地，在过去的一年多时间里，‘做更好的Scott McCall’计划始终都在进行中，有时候Stiles会怀念当初那个又傻又天真的Scott，但是有个负责任的Scott McCall做朋友也是种不错的感觉，而且在他和Derek各自的狼群之间——说真的，发生了那么多高中言情剧情节以后，还分那么清干嘛？——Scott就像是狼群老妈一样，与此同时Derek绝对是阴郁暴躁寡言的老爸——而Stiles得把这念头从脑海里消除，永远、永远、永远不要再想起，“我们有了计划，现在的问题就是想办法把Derek弄进舞会里，”Scott继续说道，“因为鉴于最近发生的事，到时学校的安保大概会严格到连狼人也没那么轻易进入。”

“有个更简单的办法，”Isaac漫不经心地说，“可以找人邀请他，又不是说咱们学校有这方面的限制，而且他也没老到被拒之门外的地步。”

没错，绝对永久定格成怒目而视了。然后Stiles才慢半拍地意识到屋里的寂静：“……什么？你们都看着我干嘛？”

 

1.

贝肯山的夏天漫长得好像永远不会结束，尤其当你是个上高二的中学生时。

傍晚时分雨云低垂，空气湿润得好像能直接滴下水来。远处，有两片云彩撞到一起，生成一道Y形闪电，而声音却不知消失在中途的什么地方。Stiles站在Derek的公寓里，目睹了后者恶狠狠地把他的beta们一个接一个地赶走。Stiles气极了，他气得过了劲儿以至于都不气了。

“哇哦，”他由衷赞叹，“我对你的社交能力佩服得五体投地，真的，还从来没见过社交能力等于零的人，就跟你是被狼养大的还是怎么似的。”

Derek背对着他，从喉咙里发出暴躁的哼哼声。

“Okay，所以你决定无视我，这招管用过么？我是说，像是，哪怕有一次？”没有得到回应以后，Stiles投降地举起手，“好吧！好吧！我明白了！”他转身往外走，然后转了一圈又兜了回来，“你知道吗，我不明白，我不明白。”他无视了Derek警告式的“Stiles”，自顾自说下去，“不，不，你听我说，原本你开始转变问题高中生就已经够糟的了，现在你什么？拉他们进来以后再踢他们出去？操他妈的搞什么啊Derek？你知道那是什么感觉么？？”

“能活命的话 **感觉** 就一点儿都不重要！”Derek转身冲他嚷。他看起来——哇哦，他看起来 _真的_ 那么认为。就是这时候Stiles突然想到，Derek就是个问题高中生——好吧，曾经是，但某种意义上先在也仍然是，而他身上的‘问题’大概比他们其他人的所有总和还要多。不过这不能当做借口。

“所以你的逻辑是什么？嗯？”Stiles挥着手臂，“把他们都赶走，然后让自己被杀死来保护他们？这是你的逻辑？只不过，嘿等等，你死了谁来保护他们？”

“我不会死。”Derek阴郁地说，看起来自己也不是很相信自己的样子。

“是——啊，”Stiles拖长声音，“这听起来可真叫人信服，尤其是你肚子上有十个血洞在往外冒血的时候。——说起来，它们怎么还不愈合？它们应该开始愈合了。”

“Alpha造成的伤口没那么容易愈合。”Derek不情不愿地承认。

他看起来那么不开心，叫Stiles都没心情继续说他——没错，说他吃软不吃硬吧，这是个优点。他胡噜胡噜头，叹了口气：“我送你到Deaton那？”他试探地问。

Derek抬起头看向他，表情一片空白，浅绿色的眼睛里只有Stiles自己的倒影。但奇异的，又带着种脆弱的感觉，就好像你知道他里面包裹着各种各样的情感，可他太固执绝不肯透露。

他看着Stiles，好像在慎重思考这个极简单的问题，又好像在他脸上寻找什么。过了半晌，他轻轻点了点头。

 

4.

“不。不不不不不。”他们在Stiles的房间里，而Stiles在抗议，“为什么是我？为什么一定要是我？”

Scott仰面瘫在Stiles的床上，闭着眼睛，想也不想地回答他，好像同样的话之前已经说过无数次了：“因为我和Allison去Lydia和Jackson去Erica和Boyd去——”

“Isaac！Isaac可以带他！”

Scott睁开一只眼：“Isaac已经受过够多创伤了，我觉得要叫他和自己的Alpha去参加毕业舞会的话，他可能会熬不过去。”

Stiles喉咙里发出一声愤怒的声音：“你知道还谁会受伤吗？Stiles。Stiles也会受伤的，而且极有可能是身体和心理的双重创伤。还有，为什么你们都能和真爱一起去，而到我这儿就成了 **Derek** ？？你们就没想过没准我也想和真爱一起参加毕业舞会？”

“好吧，你有真爱吗？”Scott斜眼问他。

“我……说不定会有呢！”

“Stiles，这大概是最有可能避免血腥收场的一个选择了，你就不能……为了大局，牺牲回小我？”哦糟，Scott祭出了他的狗狗眼。

“我牺牲过小我了，”幸运的是，Stiles对他的狗狗眼免疫，“我为了大局牺牲过很多很多次小我了。而且说真的，血腥收场？他大概会在舞会开始前就把我杀掉。”

Scott给他一个‘拜托，又来？’的眼神：“Derek不会杀掉你的。”他耐心地说。

Stiles考虑了一会儿，然后承认：“……好吧，他是不会。但你看到他的表情了！他绝对在想这个事儿！”

“但他并没说‘ **不** ’，对吧？”Scott对着Stiles渐渐惊恐起来的表情说道，“而已想想看，Stiles，火灾发生的时候Derek十五岁，然后他基本上算是消失了，所以他大概从没机会参加自己的毕业舞会……”

“OH MY GOD，”Stiles说，“你在故意让我感到内疚吗？你是什么人？你把Scott McCall怎么了？！”

Scott像受冒犯一样抗议：“嘿，我以前也会用这招。”

“是的，但这回却真的起作用了！”

“……真的？”Scott开心地傻笑起来，因为，没错，不管发生什么，他仍旧是Scott。

“不，我不要和Derek一起去毕业舞会。”Stiles斩钉截铁地说。

“老天啊，Stiles！别这么难搞！”Scott投降地举起双手，然后他转转眼睛，“不如这样，如果在舞会之前你找到了真正想要的舞伴，那我们就另想办法把Derek弄进去，如果没有的话，呃，起码作为舞伴而言Derek也挺火辣的？”

Stiles泄气地倒进Scott身旁的床里，抬胳膊遮住眼睛：“我真讨厌你讲逻辑又占理的时候。”

“不，你知道你就爱我这样~”Scott在他旁边贱贱地说。

Stiles哼笑一声，然后提起：“嘿Scott，你没忘我们说过的周五那件事吧？”

Scott在他旁边突然僵住了身体：“呃……”

“等下，呃是什么意思？”Stiles放下手臂，难以置信地瞪着自己的好友，“这可不是好的呃，你这么说呃的时候从来没好事发生。Scott，拜托请你告诉我你没有忘记我们周五的计划，关于在我去上大学之前把狼人啊巫师啊猎人啊这一切超自然东东告诉我爸的计划，好让他在我不在的时候也有所准备。拜托请告诉我你没忘。”

“不，我没忘。”Scott看起来在考虑是否该用狼人能力逃跑，这不是好现象，“我只是……Stiles，我外婆最近身体不好，我刚答应了我妈这周末陪她去旧金山看望她，周五出发。我发誓我想要告诉你来着然后也许改个跟你老爸摊牌的时间！但是我有点……忘了。”他心虚地摸摸鼻子。

“你忘了。”Stiles语调平平地重复，“你忘了。”他说，绝对没有开始恐慌，绝对没有，“我都已经把一切计划好了！包括心理建设！我连演讲稿都写好了！你想看看吗Scott？我不能现在改时间，Scott！必须是这周五，不然我可能永远都没勇气这么干了！我的老天，你不在那儿的话他要怎么相信我说的话？！他会觉得我疯了的。”

“呃，”Scott弱弱地建议，“你认识不只我一个狼人？”

“OH MY GOD。”Stiles开始恐慌。

 

 

2.

Hale家大宅就像森林中一道巨大的伤疤，狰狞，恐怖，让人毛骨悚然，从未真正愈合过，它就那样敞开着，向所有人展示它的残损、绝望与伤痛。

但有的时候，它也会让人尝到些许苦涩的甜蜜。像是一件破败的老旧家具，如果你对它足够熟悉，就仍能在其中找到些许童年的回忆。Stiles偶尔疑惑在Derek眼中这座房子是什么样的，肯定不会是众人所见一片废墟，但他也许永远也无从知晓。

Stiles，在眼下这个当口，正在对着一栋空房子说话：

“这有点诡异，而且大概有点不敬，”Stiles推开只有外部被漆成红色的木门——上面Alpha狼群的标记经过快一年的风吹日晒已经渐渐模糊不清——小心翼翼地走进去，好像怕惊扰到什么东西，“没错，绝对是有点不敬，但是，我真的没有恶意？而且，在老爸下班前我需要一个地方待一会儿。”他关上门，坐在了楼梯的最底端。

“是这个日期。”他对空气坦白，手肘支在膝盖上，“经过这么多年也许你会觉得它对你的冲击会渐渐变小了，但是，不，并不是真的。也许这是个高中生的问题，你知道，那些‘年轻的时候觉得什么都超重要，简直生死攸关，而实际上当你长大后回想就会发现其实都是些没什么大不了的事情’——只不过，等等。那 **确实** 生死攸关，我还带着淤青，Scott身上大概还有最后一只Alpha留下的伤口没完全长好所以——没错。

他摆弄着自己的手指，沉默了一会儿，然后再开口：“我只是不想忘记她。”他声音不大，但在空荡的宅子里清晰无比，“可我也不想记起她，因为那太痛了。不想忘记她的部分更多。但是那越来越难做到，两样都是，我知道我知道这超级矛盾的……就像你非常想抓住某样东西，但它会刺痛你的手，而你就是不想失去它所以无论如何也不能松手那种感觉？对，没错——还有，我为什么要对一座空房子说话来着？”

“因为你是个白痴。”有人在他身后的楼梯顶端说道。

Stiles差点心脏病发。

十分钟后，经过了咒骂、很多很多飞舞的手势和更多咒骂以后，Stiles终于平静到能够组成连贯的语句，他喘着气叫道：“ **Derek** ！老天在上啊！已经两年了！两年了你 **还没** 玩儿够这套吗！有一部分的我刚刚已经被你吓死了你知道吗？！而且不像你们，我可没法治愈心脏病——等等，狼人能治愈心脏病么？”他沉思起来，随后摇摇头放弃了那个想法，“ **无论如何** ，你没事在这个烧死了自己全家的废墟里闲逛干嘛？你真的那么爱自虐么？”

话说出口Stiles就后悔了，因为他突然意识到方圆十里范围内可能只有他和Derek两个人，而贝肯山的“动物袭击”事件从两年前开始至今并未真正停止过。

但是Derek就只面无表情地瞪着他，然后转身消失在了楼梯尽头。

Stiles站在空荡的大厅里，慢慢平静下来，把刚才自己说过的话在脑子里重新过了一遍：“ _哦_ 。”他轻轻地说。

Derek站在二楼一间房间的窗边。Stiles在门口徘徊了N久才鼓足勇气走进去。

他先清了清嗓子，看对方并没有开口的意思，于是自顾自说了起来：“抱歉，我猜，不该这样侵入你的地盘，虽然技术上来讲这属于郡里所有因为你从来没上交文件把它所有权要回来，不过我想狼人的地盘意识大概不在乎这个——但我必须说，我以为里面没人，究竟为什么你要让我觉得里面没人？哦我知道了，这是你的癖好，明白。”Stiles点点头，紧张的前后摇晃着身体。“我只是没法在家呆着，Scott通常会在这天陪我但他伤还没好，所以我说我会去找Lydia一起复习SAT，我也没法去墓地，因为就是——不，今天不行……”

Derek半转过身，他看向Stiles的眼神里少了点愤怒，多了点好奇和理解：“你母亲——”

“耶，”Stiles接过话头，“她去世了，六年前的今天。而我得在——”他看了下手机，“半小时内回家。今天可不是放任我爸一个人呆着的好时候。”

“你该走了。”Derek说。语调出人意料的温柔，更像是个建议而不是命令。

“Okay。”Stiles犹豫地指指背后，“我这就——走。”他转过身，然后又转了回来，“你知道我老是想不明白为什么你不要回这里的所有权——”

“Stiles。”Derek警告道。

“是是，我知道，不关我的事，可你又不是昨天才认识我，Derek，得了吧。”他说，“你是最后一个Hale——呃，从法律上来讲——所以如果你提出申请的话他们会把这还给你的。除非……”他看了看窗前另一个（狼）人的侧影，轻轻吐出一口气，“你不想重建这里。”这并不是个问句，“你想要这里保持原样，作为一个提醒，就像是个——” _惩罚_ 。他没有说出口。

Derek摇摇头，好像对Stiles完全放弃希望了：“愤怒能让我保持清醒，”他说，“帮我控制狼性。”

Stiles点点头：“所以那是你的‘支柱’。”

Derek明显有点吃惊：“你怎么知道……？”

Stiles翻了个白眼：“我和Isaac他们有时候会聊天你懂？就像朋友那样的？顺便一提，Scott支柱是Allison。超——震惊。”

这让Derek哼笑出声。

“也许，”Stiles犹豫着开口，“你可以换个支柱什么的——我就是说说！说不定用一种正面情绪，我知道你的愤怒肯定够强烈的，但那儿总该有点什么好的东西是值得抓住的吧？而且Cobb确实说过正面情绪总是比负面的更深刻。”

“……谁？”Derek看着他，好像Stiles突然长出了两个脑袋一样。

“呃，Dom Cobb？盗梦空间？——哦天啊，你简直就是个流行文化噩梦。”

“闭嘴。”现在他脸上的表情开始向平时与Stiles打交道时最常见的‘怒目而视’靠拢了，“你不是还要赶回家？”

这提醒了Stiles，要想在老爸下班之前回家必须得出发了，“对对对，”他冲到门口，停了停，“你不会有什么事吧……？”他迟疑地问。

Derek挑起一边眉毛：“我能有什么事？”

啊，没错，就像没事在全家丧命的地方游荡对心理健康完全没一点儿伤害似的。

Stiles一直走到楼下的大门口。他拉开门，看着木板上当初Scott留下的抓痕和剥落的红色油漆，轻轻地启齿，知道另一只狼人完全可以听得到：“Derek，”他说，“那儿 **有** 值得抓住的好的东西，你知道的。”

他在身后关上门，但那感觉上却不像是种隔阂。

 

 

6.

要去上大学的问题在于，呃，你得要 **去上大学** 。就是说不在这里，离开贝肯山，离开他老爹。

Stiles觉得比起即将面对大学里全然陌生的新环境，更让他担心的是被他独自留在身后的老爸——好吧，那是假话，显然这两件事都叫他紧张的要死，但Stiles知道自己能适应大学，他擅长这个，总是能在最快的时间内适应新的环境和变化。而另一方面，他将永远无法停止为他老爹担心。

Sheriff Stilinski在周五晚上七点三十四分走进家门，三十秒后，他站在厨房门口，双手叉腰，右手放在就在腰侧配枪的旁边，说：“我想，你在我家厨房里喝着——”他瞄了一眼，“带棉花糖的速溶热巧克力是有原因的，Mr. Hale？”

Derek礼貌而谨慎地叫了声，“Sheriff，”然后说，“你们家没有咖啡了。”

在他说话的同时，旁边的Stiles冲口而出：“这不是看起来的那样。”他顿了顿，“当然，这取决于你认为这看起来是什么样的。不过我挺确定不管你认为这看起来是什么样，事实都不是看起来那样的。”

Derek揉了揉眉头：“Stiles。”他说，“快说。我可没有一整晚的时间。”

“可你就是有一整晚的时间，”Stiles反驳说，被分散了注意力，“Derek，你是唯一一个在周五晚上有空的人，因为你没有社交生活。”Derek的死光眼对Stiles来说已经完全是家常便饭了，所以他是轻微地哆嗦了一下，就继续道，“Okay，爸，你听着，事情是这样的。”他深吸一口气，“我知道我很早以前就应该告诉你了，我很抱歉，真的。你听了以后大概会生气，但是，老爸，我想说这事儿真的非常非常复杂——不是说你不该生气，你完全有权利生气。我是说，呃，我想我有点儿害怕，而且有点儿困惑？而且作为高中生并没任何帮助，你知道。我只是想告诉你我从来都不是有意对你撒谎，我只是不想你担心——这并不是个好借口，我懂，但起码现在一切结果都算不赖？而且——”

“Stiles。”爸爸Stilinski打断了儿子的车轱辘话，他看了眼面前的两人——Derek正撑着额头，好像在努力幻想自己并不在此处，然后说，“你们俩在 **约会** 吗？”

四下寂静。这大概维持了三秒钟时间，考虑到屋里有一个人叫Stiles，这大概挺厉害的。

“ _什么_ ？”Stiles挤出一声尖锐的回应，“不！…………对？”余光里，他能看见Derek猛地朝这边看过来，不过他呼吸急促，脖后冒汗，就在恐慌症发作的前夕，“呃。我是说，不是像约会那种约会？我我我，我们会一起去参加毕业舞会。因为反正我也找不到别人——这不是说Derek就很差劲，显然根据Scott的话作为约会的对象他绝对算是火辣——也许我们到底还是应该讨论一下那个问题哦我的天啊我死定了。”

他呻吟着把头抵在桌面，与此同时Derek正仰头看着天花板，似乎那上面写着人生答案。他深吸一口气，缓缓吐出来，对John露出一个克制的笑容，说：“抱歉，Sheriff，能给我们一分钟时间吗？”然后没等对方点头就抓着Stiles的后颈直接走出厨房后门。

一出到屋后的门廊，Derek就把Stiles推搡到门边的墙上。一手抵着他胸口，一手指着他鼻子：“我要杀了你，把你的肠子揪出来缠在脖子上，然后再杀你一遍。”他咬着牙说。

Stiles发出一声不耐的声音：“你是列了个威胁用语的清单还是怎样？因为我发誓Derek，在前二十次之后你就开始从头来过了。”

“你觉得这很好玩吗？！”Derek推了他一下。

“不！我不觉得这好玩！”Stiles努力压低自己的声音，但还是掩不住语调中的激动和惊慌，“我就是——做不到，好吗！我不能——我不能——我不——我现在说不出来。就是不行。不是现在。这都是Scott的错！”

“那你觉得让他认为我们在 **约会** 就更好？？？”

“你 **不** 觉得吗？？？”

Derek闭了闭眼睛，往后退了一步，抹一把脸：“你死定了。”他指着Stiles说。

“是啊是啊。”Stiles心不在焉地回应他，觉得自己好悲惨。因为事实是，他确实死定了。

 

 

  
5.  
  
Stiles不知道自己的生活什么时候起从白烂青春怪物片变成了B级青春恐怖片然后变成了现在的狗血青春爱情片。  
  
高中最后一场曲棍球比赛在贝肯中学的压倒性胜利中结束，当然，考虑到队里差不多一半的成员是狼人，这结果真的称不上出人意料。  
  
胜利的喜悦维持了还没十分钟就被倾盆而下的暴雨浇熄了，人们早就习惯了加利福尼亚夏天的典型天气，纷纷往室内跑去，只剩下——对没错，听着这个：只剩下Scott和Allison，还有Jackson和Lydia，两对爱情鸟站在空荡的操场正中，忘我地亲吻。  
  
“认真的？”Stiles坐在场边自言自语，“坐在替补席上看着热辣的狼人和他们的梦中女孩亲热——这就是我的生活，一言以蔽之。”  
  
“我们也可以亲热亲热啊，如果你想的话。”Erica低哑的嗓音突然在耳边响起，差点没叫Stiles栽到长凳后面去。  
  
“哦啊，嘿————”Stiles挥了挥手。Erica就紧挨着坐在他旁边。她穿着Boyd的帽衫，雨水将一缕金发黏在了她脸颊上，轻佻的表情中带着一丝 真诚的甜蜜。Derek站在她身旁，显得对某事耿耿于怀，但现在他看起来没什么威慑力，而更像是一只淋湿了的大狗。然后Stiles意识到他为什么会来， “这还真是挺——窝心，”他说，“还是有点让人发毛，但是挺窝心。嘿，Derek，来看你的小崽——Beta们哈？瞧，”他指了指操场中心没完没了的两 对，“每个人都找到了真爱，除了可怜的Stiles。”  
  
Derek瞪着操场哼了一声：“愚蠢的高中生初恋才不是什么真爱。”  
  
“哇哦，某人今天比平时还要暴躁啊，sourwolf。不是我说，不过我们 _确实_ 是高中生，这就像是当你做梦时你从来都不觉得自己在做梦什么之类的——哦我忘了，你真的得补一补盗梦空间。”  
  
“别理他，”Erica说，“他只是很不爽，因为他不喜欢淋雨。”  
  
“我有点不敢相信就这样结束了。”Stiles几乎自言自语地冲着操场说道，“我是说，显然不是就这样结束高中还有几个月，我只是不敢相信三年前我最担心还是Scott会在比赛时暴露身份，而现在我甚至都还进了两球——”  
  
“别太得意，Stilinski，”Isaac的声音传来，“那纯粹是因为对手落后太多自暴自弃了。”  
  
他回过头，果然看到Isaac和Boyd靠在看台远端，高个男孩还得意地挑着嘴角。  
  
“Fuck you very much！”Stiles竖起中指回应他，不过却并没怎么生气，“我只是想说这比我当初设想的好上太多，”他说，“当然我当初的设想基本上是死亡、血腥、和差不多所有你能想到的恐怖元素，所以，耶，好太多。而且我做得还不错。”  
  
Stiles抱着球棍怔怔的轻声重复：“对，做的还不错。”  
  
Erica留在他颊边的吻被雨水浸湿着，却仍然暖暖的：“当然了，Batman。”她说。  
  
一只大手落在他肩上，迟疑了一下，然后用力捏了捏：“你做的挺好，Stiles。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8.  
  
高中的结束，就像是一个时代的终结。就像你站在颤抖的大地上，不确定该往哪走，也不确定如果你真的向前走去的话，当你回来时，被你留在身后的东西是否还会是原来的样子。  
  
这一次Stiles颇为确定自己不是在对着一栋空房子讲话。  
  
“你知道，我不知是该为了你总回这里感到担心还是因为至少知道能在哪找到你而觉得放心。”Stiles站在Hale大宅的门廊上说，“起码你这次把车停在了明处。”  
  
他推开门，看到了坐在楼梯底端的Derek，怔了一下：“呃，”他往后挥挥手，“这我没料到——”  
  
“你想要什么，Stiles。”Derek略显不耐烦地说。不过Stiles并没被他骗到，他想他现在稍——微有那么一点点了解这只狼了。  
  
“我有点无聊？”他开口，“因为，以防你没注意到，贝肯镇到处都是放暑假的青少年。而且，我有点，算是，想问你个事。”他挠挠头，低头看着自己的脚，“你那天在Lydia家说的话，是认真的么？”  
  
Derek无声地出了一口气，抬起头直视Stiles的眼睛：“贝肯山现在是我的领地了，Stiles。”他绿眼睛里的神情时Stiles一直害怕但又想 要看到的，“我字面意义上无法离开，”Stiles伸出手，却被他握住手腕，“所以，对，我在Lydia家的话是认真的。”  
  
Stiles看着Derek的眼睛，不需要狼人的能力就能知道他说的是真话。他感到一种近乎残酷的满足，知道Derek被这片土地束缚着，成为一个恒定的常量，这让他一边觉得自己真是个糟糕的人类一边觉得安心。  
  
“Okay。”他轻轻说，在Derek颊边蜷起手指，“Okay。”

  
  
  
  
  
7.  
  
所以，这是在毕业舞会上发生的事：他们成功地打败了邪恶女巫，同时做到了没有在全校面前揭露超自然世界的存在，跳了舞，Stiles亲了Derek。  
  
实际上，最后一项并不算是发生在毕业舞会上的，而是之后的余兴派对上。他们在转移到了Lydia家，没有外人，危机解除，所以所有人都有些放松了警惕。除了某只sourwolf当然。  
  
“嘿——，没想到你还没走。”Stiles在二楼的阳台上找到了他今晚的舞伴。Derek只穿着白衬衫，外套早在和女巫搏斗的时候就失踪了，领结也散着，不知为何却仍显得英俊得要命。Stiles咽了口吐沫，“不是说你不能留下，你完全有绝对的权利留下——”  
  
“Stiles，”Derek开口，“闭嘴，不然我就把你从这个梦境里踹醒。”  
  
Stiles愣了一阵，然后突然叫道：“你补了盗梦空间！”他开心地扑到Derek身边的栏杆上，激动地挥舞手臂，“瞧啊，也不是那么糟对不对大块头？干 得好。”他用手肘戳戳身边的人，“放松点，sourwolf。你看，一切顺利解决，大家都活着毕业了，就连Isaac都不带讽刺和消极情绪地开心了两个小 时。”他指了指楼下聚集在游泳池边的朋友们，“而且还有，你可能会说这很蠢，但，”  
  
Stiles摸了摸鼻子，突然凑过身去，亲了Derek的嘴唇。  
  
他停留了两秒，然后撤开身：“你看，你确实是我今晚的舞伴，就是说这是一个约会——好吧，我也许应该先问问你的意见，不过我挺确定你不会同意的——而且Scott说得没错，你确实很——”  
  
Derek转过身来面对他，打断了他的话：“你说得对，这是很蠢。”Stiles垮下肩膀，让Derek翻了个白眼，“不能让你这样进大学，会被神吞活剥的。”他自言自语道，倾身噙住了对方的嘴唇。  
  
他们分开的时候，Stiles依依不舍地向前追着，用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的。  
  
“去上大学，Stiles。”Derek说道，声音意外的轻柔，“然后回来，如果你还想回来的话。我会一直在这里。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【完】

**Author's Note:**

> PS. 其实最后还差一个丝带真正和老爹坦白的段子，懒得写了，反正最初我的设定是老爹早就有所察觉。
> 
> PPS. 后半段写得我快死掉，主要是因为和S3几乎背道而驰，情节上AU倒无所谓，主要是人物也OOC了，写得超痛苦，也是我坑了这么久的原因（别找借口），总之请见谅，就这样了orz。


End file.
